1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement with regard to a clutch lever mechanism of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, various techniques for improving a clutch lever mechanism of a motorcycle have been proposed, for example, as set forth in JP-A-2001-14047, FIG. 7.
FIG. 20 of the drawings is equivalent to FIG. 7 in JP-A-2001-14047. However, the reference numbers used in FIG. 20 are newly allocated and some of the names for the element have been changed.
A clutch lever mechanism is mainly composed of a clutch lever 113 attached to a lever bracket 111 and fitted to one end of clutch wire 121 shown by an imaginary line with an O ring 115 fitted to the lever bracket 111 and an adjusting bolt 120 screwed into the lever bracket 111. An outer cap 116 is integrated with the adjusting bolt 120. A fixing flange 127 together with a clutch wire fixing hole 129 and a clutch lever fixing bolt 131 are provided.
FIG. 21 is an exploded view showing the main parts in FIG. 20, with the lever bracket 111 being illustrated with the O ring 115 fitted thereon. The adjusting bolt 120 and the outer cap 116 are provided with the adjusting bolt 120 being inserted together with the outer cap 116.
The adjusting bolt 120 is screwed to the outer cap 116 and is axially moved by turning the outer cap 116. Thus, the quantity of pulling of the clutch wire can be adjusted.
As the outer cap 116 is fitted to the lever bracket 111 to which the O ring, 115 is fitted, the idle running of the outer cap 116 can be inhibited by frictional force between the outer cap 116 and the O ring 115.
The adjustment of the quantity of pulling of the clutch wire can be observed based on the amount of turning of the outer cap 116 to some extent.
However, as the outer cap has no scale and is continuously turned, it is difficult to observe the quantity of turning of the outer cap 116.
In addition, an abrasion and the permanent set in fatigue of the O ring 115 respectively by a secular change may be caused-between the outside periphery of the O ring 115 and the outer cap 116.
Then, the object of the invention is to provide a clutch lever mechanism in which the turned quantity of an outer cap can be easily grasped and abrasion and a permanent set in fatigue are hardly caused.